Ladies' Man
by Berylla Chubb
Summary: Harry is meeting Ginny in Hogsmeade for a date, but not before he encounters a young fan...


"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter! So good to see you!"

Harry grinned as he entered the Three Broomsticks and made his way to the bar. "It's good to see you too, Madam Rosmerta," he replied as he sat down on one of the stools. "How are you?"

"Oh fine; business is as strong as ever," she answered, waving a hand toward the large number of patrons occupying her pub at the moment. "Anything I can get you?"

"Maybe later. I'm meeting Ginny here for our date. I'm sure we'll have a drink together then."

"Ah yes; Ginny..._Weasley_, right? Oh, I always thought you two made the most adorable couple. Must be difficult though, what with her still at Hogwarts and all."

Yeah; I haven't seen her since school started. I miss her so much. This first Hogsmeade weekend couldn't come fast enough." A wistful smile spread across Harry's face as he thought about the beautiful redhead in his life.

Harry was pulled out of his reverie by a small tug on the sleeve of his robe. He turned around to find a little girl, probably about ten years old, with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes that stared up at him curiously.

"Excuse me sir, but are you Harry Potter?" the girl asked timidly.

Harry smiled. About five months ago, Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort once and for all. However, even though he had now actually done something to earn the recognition he received, he still felt uncomfortable with the fame. So many people had sacrificed their lives during the war; people who, in Harry's opinion anyway, deserved just as much, if not more recognition than him. On top of that, now that he was an adult, young women from all over were continually sending him love letters and photographs along with other items that Harry really wished he'd never seen. One would think that if they were such huge fans they would know that he'd been dating Ginny for about two years now. It was enough to make him wish he could just hide away sometimes. However, he had to admit he enjoyed moments like this, when young children like this little girl came up to him. It was a much-needed reminder of the real reason why he fought Voldemort in the first place.

"Why yes, I am. What can I do for you?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Can I have your autograph?" she asked excitedly.

Harry's grin widened. "Certainly." He reached inside his robes and pulled out a quill and a Muggle notepad. "What's your name?"

"Diana," she answered. She was practically hopping from one foot to the other, barely able to contain herself.

"Ah, you sound like a warrior. When will you start at Hogwarts?" he asked as he wrote on the pad.

"I start next year!"

"Well, maybe you'll be in my House." He signed his name and then quickly glanced over what he wrote:

_To Diana: _

Always follow your heart.

Harry Potter

"I hope so." Diana continued to gaze at Harry as he tore the autograph off the pad. "You're really handsome," she breathed.

A blush crept up Harry's cheeks upon hearing the compliment. "Thank you," Harry replied as he dropped down on one knee so he would be at her eye level. "You're a…very pretty girl too," he quickly added and presented the paper to her.

Diana glanced down at the paper in her hand and looked up adoringly at Harry's face. "Can I marry you?" she blurted out.

Harry blinked, a little taken aback by this sudden proposal. He managed to bite back a laugh and look disappointed so the girl's feelings wouldn't be too badly hurt. "Oh I'm sorry, but I'm already seeing someone else," he answered.

Diana mouthed an "oh" and lowered her eyes to her feet in disappointment. Harry started to feel a little guilty and, putting his fingertips under her chin, he gently lifted her face.

"Hey now," he said in what he hoped was a comforting voice. "I'm sure there will be a line of boys just hoping to get a date with a pretty girl like you."

Diana's bottom lip started to tremble. "No they won't!" she pouted. "None of them care!"

"Yes, well--" Harry happened to glance up and suddenly noticed that Ginny was standing behind the little girl with her arms crossed over her chest and an amused grin on her lips as she watched him. Harry grinned back for a moment before turning back to Diana. "Boys can be a little stupid at that age." He nodded toward his girlfriend. "Isn't that right, love?"

Diana whirled around, her eyes wide and her mouth open, as she stared up at Ginny. Harry rose to his feet as Ginny stepped around the girl and took his hand. "Well, it did take _you_ five years to notice _I_ was a girl," she teased. He grinned sheepishly at her as she pecked him on the cheek.

He turned back to Diana. She was still standing there, staring up in awe at the couple. "Alright, Diana?" he asked. She nodded slowly. Harry smiled kindly. "Is there anything else?"

She glanced down at the autograph still in her hand, then looked up and shook her head. A smile lit her little face, which no longer showed any signs of disappointment from his rejection. "Thank you, Mr. Potter!" she said and ran back to a blonde witch seated at a nearby table that Harry assumed was her mother.

Harry then turned his attention back to the woman next to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her properly. "I missed you," he breathed as he hugged her tightly.

"Did you really?" Ginny suddenly said in a sarcastic tone that took Harry by surprise. "Then why did I just catch you flirting with one of the local girls?"

Harry pulled back in confusion before noticing the playful smirk on Ginny's face. They laughed together for a moment before Harry returned the smirk. "Yeah, that's me," he said casually. "Harry Potter: Ladies Man. Charming ten year-old girls since 1990." He quickly dove in for another kiss.

Ginny giggled before she melted into his kiss. When they finally broke the kiss, they continued to stand there in each other's arms for a moment, their foreheads pressed together. "Well, I'm glad you charmed this girl at least," she breathed before she leaned her head against his shoulder and let out a contented sigh.

Harry smiled as he gave her waist a gentle squeeze. "Me too," he whispered.


End file.
